


Blanket

by 27twinsister



Category: Rainbow Magic Series - Daisy Meadows
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Nostalgia, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Post-Canon, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Rachel and Kirsty have another sleepover.
Relationships: Kirsty Tate & Rachel Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts).



Rachel and Kirsty always had a sleepover whenever one visited the other.  
There were a few things they would always do, especially on the last night of the week: talk about their latest adventure against Jack Frost, talk about school and normal stuff, eat junk food, and build a fort using blankets and pillows, usually arranged around a couch. They always used a blanket with fairies on it as the roof of the fort. It was Rachel’s, and she always brought it to Kirsty’s house. It never got old.  
But of course, as they got older and life got busier with issues that were not related to fairies, combined with living in different towns, the girls remained in contact but their semi-regular sleepovers stopped sometime in high school.  
A few years later, in summer, Rachel was the one to pitch the idea again.  
R: Do you want to sleep over? I have the house to myself for the weekend  
K: I would love to!  
It was different, now that they were both adults.  
But they still got some popcorn (and pop, and candy, and everything that had been not allowed because it was “junk food” as a kid) and sat down to watch a movie. That stuff didn’t change just because they grew up.  
“Do you remember when we would have sleepovers all the time and we would always make a blanket fort?” Kirsty asked.  
“I do! We’ve got a new couch since then, but I’m sure we still have the blanket we used to use...” Rachel said, getting up.  
It was a little hard to make a blanket fort that would fit two adults as opposed to two little kids like it had been years ago, but they managed.  
“I can’t believe you still have this blanket,” Kirsty said, gesturing to the blanket ceiling above her as the movie started.  
“Why would I ever get rid of it?” Rachel asked. “It reminds me of the fairies. And of you.”


End file.
